


Internet Dating

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, Diners, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Online Dating, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rian set's Jack up on an internet dating website and his date goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Dating

Jack and Rian had been best friends for as long as Jack could remember so when Rian had told him he was a lonely fucker who needed to find himself a boyfriend (yes boyfriend, Jack is gay and proud) he'd laughed in his face and very politely told him to fuck off. What he had not been expecting was a phone call three weeks later telling him that Rian had set him up on a dating website and had found him a match so he was going on a date that afternoon.

 

*

 

"Dude I hate you." I informed Rian over the phone as I stood with the entire content of my wardrobe spread out over the floor and bed (okay so it's only coffee but if it goes well this could potentially turn into dinner too and even if it doesn't I like to make a good first impression okay?) "You won't be saying that when you're balls deep in your new boyfriend tonight" I cringed, I'd never really been the commitment type. It's not that I didn't want a relationship I'd just never found the right person. "Pretty sure I'll still hate you." I told Rian who just laughed. "Whatever you say dude." He hung up after that and I decided to go for a blue and white striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans and vans before slipping on my jacket and heading out.

I'd been told to go to Starbucks and sit at the second table in from the door by the window and wait for some guy called Jeremy. I'd grabbed my coffee and intended to do just that except there was a guy with a pink fringe and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt already sat there. I sat down opposite said guy who seemed a little startled by my presence but didn't say anything.

After a long few minutes of silence I caved "I don't suppose you're Jeremy?" The guy raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "No sorry." I waved him off with a smile which he awkwardly returned. "I'm gonna take it from that you're not David." I laughed and shook my head "Jack." I extended my hand and he shook it. "Alex."

We chatted for a good five hours with neither Jeremy nor David making an appearance. Turns out we have a lot in common, besides the fact we'd both been stood up by online dating partners. It was definitely a bonus that Alex was super cute. "So you wanna maybe go get food?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to 'get food'?" I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Yeah you know like eating, I mean if you're like fasting or some shit then like whatever." Alex laughed at my rambling and I couldn't help but note I'd never felt so awkwardly nervous in my entire life. "Sure I'll eat, but I get to pick the place." He patted his stomach awkwardly before shrugging and saying "IBS." I laughed but was met with a serious expression. "Wait seriously?" He nodded. "Shit sorry." I then realised what I said before we exchanged a look and both burst out laughing.

We ended up getting a simple burger and fries at a small dinner. It tasted good though and I loved being in Alex's company. We just sat for hours chatting even after we'd eaten until eventually the waitress informed us they were now closed so we had to leave. We stood awkwardly for a moment by my parked car just kind of staring, the moonlight shining in his hair and looking like a halo behind his head. He bit his lip nervously which was actually really hot, without thinking I leant in and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He blushed scarlet before giggling and grinning, he lent in and kissed me harder pushing me back against the side of my car. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity yet barely a few seconds all at once, before I pulled away breathless.

"Come on." I said, pushing away from the car and causing him to stumble back a little. "Where are we going?" I grinned at him. "I'll give you a lift home... I mean if that's where you want to go." He blushed and nodded before getting into the passenger seat and directing me to his house. It was a small one bedroom place in a quiet area. The kind of area a family might settle.

"So... uh, this is my house." He blushed a little awkwardly and I smiled encouragingly. "It's nice. Certainly nicer than my crap hole of an apartment." Okay, so my apartment was only a crap hole because I was a messy, lazy fucker who left shit everywhere and couldn't be bothered to clean but it was a crap hole none the less. He chuckled and his eyes sparkled. "You wanna come in for a beer?" He sounded hopeful and I nodded. One beer won't hurt.

We sat together on his couch continuing to talk. "You want another one?" He asked as he finished his beer. I shook my head. "Better not, I'm still driving home." I pointed out. He just shook his head and laughed. "No you're not." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he got us another beer each and placed them on the coffee table. "You're not going anywhere." He crawled up so that he was straddling my lap and pulled me up into a passionate kiss. He nipped playfully at my lower lip causing me to moan into his mouth, he smirked against my lips and slipped his tongue between them exploring.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I eventually pulled back enough to gasp for air. I pressed my forehead against his, looking into his beautiful eyes. I could feel my boner digging into my jeans as he whispered "why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

It must have taken us around twenty minutes to make it up the stairs to the bedroom as we stopped every three steps to kiss. When we did finally get there I dropped straight down on to the bed and he straddled my lap. I leant in and kissed him whilst slipping my hand under his t-shirt. I felt his rubbing circles into my hips before slipping my own t-shirt up and over my head. I pulled his off before unbuttoning his pants and getting rid of them too. He wasn't wearing any boxers. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom whilst I pulled down my jeans and boxers and kicked them onto the floor.

We kissed and our members rubbed together a little making him moan whilst my erection twitched against my stomach. He ripped open the condom and slipped it onto my cock before slicking it up along with two fingers. He reached behind him and slipped the fingers into himself with a small groan as he began to stretch his entrance. After a few moments he pulled them out and hovered over me, lining up before slowly sliding onto me. I moaned out softly as he was tight and hot around me and he began to ride my member. 

I thrust up into his downward movements causing us both to moan loudly. I could feel myself getting closer with every thrust. I rolled us over so I was now hovering over him and he wrapped his legs around my waist, holding me closer. He cried out loudly as I took a firm grip of his member and I didn't even have to move for him to cum. A few more thrust and I too was done, spilling deep inside him. I pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the nearest trash can before collapsing down next to him.

I woke the next morning with a pink tuft of hair tickling my nose and smiled softly before remembering why I'd woken up, my phone was ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it out of my pant pocket. "Hello?" I yawned. "So how'd it go with Jeremy?" Rian asked. I smiled softly. "Bastard didn't even show up." There was a long pause. "Shit, sorry man." I chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it. David didn't show up either."

"Who's David?" I smiled at the confusion in his voice. "I have no idea." I told him with a chuckle. "Jack you make no sense."

At that moment Alex opened up a bleary eye and mumbled "shh, sleeping." Before burying his head adorably in the pillow. "Jack? You still there?" He asked. "Yeah... hey Rian?" He hummed in response. "You were right."

"About what?"

"I don't hate you."


End file.
